Seeds of Eternity: What the Walls See
by DeadlySpider888
Summary: Three years ago people in Thneedville began disappearing. after the last trufula seed was planted, it stopped. now two years after the seed was planted it started happening again. Ted isn't really too concerned about it, until The Once-ler himself disappears. He conducts a search of his own against the warnings of Audrey's father, Detective Ian Babcock. will Ted or Ian find Oncie?
1. Chapter 1

**Well, I'm thinking of deleting those stories I wrote, the first two that I did for The Lorax. Tell me if you think I should. But I'm still going to use the main ideas for those stories. Anyway, I don't own The Lorax or its characters. Enjoy. This is the start of a series and there will eventually be romance. There will also be some yaoi and some yuri, but probably not for a while. This prologue takes place before the movie.**

* * *

**Prologue**

No lights lit the empty street as the clacking of high heels echoed loudly, the bright crescent moon above shone brightly enough to illuminate the woman's path. She stood about five feet and three inches, with deep brown hair cascading to her shoulders. She rubbed her arms gently as she hugged herself in her fuchsia jacket, her breath let out in a small, white cloud. She had been working in the office late that night and now she was making her way back home to her daughter and husband.

A cloud passed over the moon, thrusting her in near total darkness and a light, sour smelling breeze ruffled her hair and pink skirt. As she walked passed a candy shop, the sound of a trash can falling over gave her a start and the sound of running feet was coming her way. A young voice cried out as she peered into the dark ally way as the cloud moved away from the moon, revealing a girl of about five in a yellow dress with pink polka dots running her way. Her blue eyes were wide with terror and her blond heir was a mess.

The woman brought up her hands to cover her mouth in shock. "o-oh my!"

The little girl spotted her and called out as she neared. "help me! There's a monster chasing me!" the woman kneeled down and opened her arms to stop the girl who ran straight into her arms.

"Help me!" she repeated, "please help me!"

The older woman smoothed down her hair in an attempt to calm her. "hush, hush, I'm here, I'll help you." She said, "my goodness, why are you out here all by yourself in the middle of the night?"

"There's a monster chasing me!" the girl repeated, looking at the stranger with tear-filled eyes. "It's gonna eat me! It's gonna eat my soul!"

"Oh, sweetie, that's nonsense," she reassured, continuing to smooth out her hair, "there's no such things as monsters, why, you were probably just sleep walking and woke up in that ally way from a bad dream."

The little girl sniffed as she a defeated look came into her eyes, "I guess that makes sense…" she said, "I always did have a habit of sleep walking…"

"There, you see?" she said, smiling warmly as she stood, "there's nothing to worry about… now lets go find where you live."

She reached out a hand and the little girl took it, squeezing tightly as she muttered, "But I could of sworn it was real this time…"

The woman ignored her and instead introduced herself, "my name's Lily, what's yours?"

"May." The girl answered quietly, she glanced at the dark ally and her eyes widened, her grip getting even tighter and her skin even paler.

"May? That's a pretty name." Lily said, not noticing the child's fear, "you know, my mother's name is May, too. What a nice coincidence," May lifted her free hand slowly and shakily, pointing into the darkness, "I guess all pretty girls like you have pretty na…" Lily finally noticed May's fear and looked to where she was pointing, her face becoming sheet white.

Not a heart beat later, two blood curdling screams echoed into out into the night are, before fading away into a deafening silence.

* * *

**Please leave a review telling me your opinions and if I've made any grammar mistakes I am an amateur writer looking to become better, so help a girl out. And tell me if you think I should delete the other two I posted here.**


	2. Chapter one

**Hello readers. Would you believe that right after posting the first chapter I caught a cold? I hate colds… I really, really do. But as the sun goes down, my energy returns enough for me to write up another chapter. Anyway, I don't own The Lorax or any of its characters. Also, keep an eye out in the author's notes in case I have a reader's challenge. If you get them right, you get to insert an OC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The morning air was chill as the sun began to peek over horizon, turning the town a light shade of ember orange. In the middle of town, three early butterflies danced around tiny half foot trufula tree that almost seemed to perk up as the suns rays touched the very tops of its tufts. A few smaller Trufula trees stood around it, the hard green plastic having been torn up for newer saplings to grow. A thin light green layer of real grass had begun growing as well. Mr. O'Hare's statue had been completely removed as well, leaving a large spot of dirt that the town's people planned on putting a new statue on.

A light breeze blew, blowing a stray plastic bag by the tiny trees. It crackled softly has it brushed against the ground, dancing around the trufula saplings a bit before suddenly being yanked up higher by a sudden gust that made the butterflies crash against the trufula trees. The bag flew up and over the rooftops of the buildings, drifting along over the town for a few moments. Far below, people were leaving their homes and getting into their cars, ready for work or school or even both.

The bag suddenly began spiraling down; having lost the breeze it had been riding on. The spiraling slowed to a stop as it neared a three story building, drifting gently passed the balcony of the second floor. Through the window, Mrs. Wiggins could be seen talking to someone on the phone as she left her room. Another sudden gust of wind yanked up the bag just before it drifted below the balcony, dragging it sharply to the side to where the third floor balcony was. The window was open, allowing the bag free entry. Inside, Theodore Wiggins slept peacefully inside, on his back with his cheek on the pillow and his hand resting an inch from his nose. He was fourteen now, and he'd lost just a little of the baby fat in his cheeks. The bag gently floated in, landing on his chest and a handle lightly brushed against his chin.

His eyes suddenly flew open at the contact and he jolted up right, batting away the plastic bag. It fell to the floor as he watched it in confusion for a second. _How did that get in here?_ He thought. Feeling a slight chill he glanced up to see the window open. _Oh, right._ It had actually been pretty hot the night before and he'd opened up the window to let some cool air in. Ted yawned and stretched before pulling his blankets to the side, revealing the rest of his blue pj's. He swung his legs around and onto the ground, bending over to pick up the plastic bag before standing and crumpling it up into as tight a ball as he could. He threw it into his trash can by his desk and went to a dresser, opening it for a new change of clothes. His mother's voice called from down stairs as he put his striped shirt on.

"Ted, breakfast is ready!"

"Coming!" he called back as he tied his shoes. He went to his window and shut it before bounding out of his room and down the stairs. As he came into the kitchen, Grammy and his mother were already seated. His mother pointed to his plate has he greeted them.

"Good morning Grammy, morning Mom," he said cheerfully as he sat down to eat.

"Mornin' honey." His mother replied.

"Good morning dear," Said Grammy.

Ted looked at his breakfast which consisted of red strips of some jello like substance and fried eggs. Ted was surprised by the eggs, never having had real eggs before today.

"Whoa, mom, are these eggs?" he said, taking a bite. She nodded.

"That's right Tedster, your Grammy here taught me how to cook them." She pointed her fork at Norma.

"Swommee swan eggs cook a little faster than chicken eggs, so I almost burnt them." Grammy said. Now that the swommee swans were returning, a small business had started up that collected non fertile swommee eggs. Though since not many people new how to cook them, not to many people bought them.

"So Ted," said Mrs. Wiggins as her son wolfed down his food.

"Hmm?"

"I hear from Grammy you have a class fieldtrip today in your third period class," Ted slowed in his eating, setting the almost empty plate down as he glanced up nervously and swallowed.

"Er… y-yeah mom… we're going to The Once-ler's house to learn more about the trees and what other kinds there are." His eyes drifted to the plate in front of him.

"Oh really now?" she replied, "Sounds like fun. What a coincident it's on the day of your big test."

Ted cringed and groaned softly, "oh, mom… don't tell me you're not letting me go? Please, I promise I'll do the test, just not today. Please?" he gave her the puppy eyes with a pouty lip and after a moment she sighed in defeat.

"Oh alright, I suppose the paper's already been signed anyway…" she rolled her eyes as she said this.

"Yes!" Ted pumped his fist in the air in triumph.

"But you'd better do that test young man!" said Mrs. Wiggins firmly, "I mean it Ted."

Ted finished up the last of his food and stood, calling over his shoulder as he turned and jogged into the other room, "I will mom, don't worry!" he bounded back up the stairs and into his room, grabbing his back pack and helmet by that were on his desk and then back down he went. He called into the kitchen as he passed it on his way to the door.

"Bye Grammy, bye mom, I'm going to school now!" He opened the door as they said their good byes and went to his one-wheeled bike. He clipped on his helmet as he sat on the seat and started up the one-wheeler and drove off to his high school.

* * *

**I can't help but feel there's a lot missing in my writing…. Please leave a review on your way out. Reviews make me feel better.**


	3. Chapter two

**Well, here goes my attempt at a 'voice' in my writing. I don't own The Lorax. Also, I just want people to know I'm not a Tedry fan. But there will be some hints of Tedry until later. Oh, and Rose isn't an OC, she's from the movie, she's the glowing kid's mom.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

All was silent in the classroom save for three things. The sound of pencils on paper, scratching away as the hands that held them maneuvered them in the patterns of the words flowing from Mrs. Sebastian's mouth or in Audrey's case, a trufula tree. The red-headed girl sat near the back in the third row of six, each row having six desks, the teacher's words falling on deaf ears as she trailed the graphite lightly on the paper. The third sound was that of the ticking clock, who's ticking and tocking almost seemed to echo around the room.

In the second row at the front of the classroom next to the window, sat Theodor Wiggins. He watched intensely as the minute hand seemed to take it's time to reach the next dock on the black rimmed clock, going agonizingly slow. One cheek rested on his fist, his red mechanical pencil lay by his elbow. All the pencil's these days were mechanical due to lack of wood.

**Tick.**

Ted's eyes suddenly widened. The minute hand was so close to the ten.

**Tock.**

Just a little more and he could be on his way to see The Once-ler. He'd be the one giving the directions and then the whole class could meet him.

**Tick.**

The sound of the clock seemed to have been amplified in his ear drums. This would be Audrey's first time of meeting the once-ler. Her parents were so reluctant to let go out of the town, especially people disappearing again.

**Tock.**

They had been reluctant to let her on the fieldtrip too, but after a bit of begging from both Audrey and himself, they had agreed as long as she stayed with the group.

**Tick.**

Ted shifted in his seat, never dropping his gaze from the round time keeper as he reached for his brown back-pack. He pulled it up onto the desk to put his pencil and paper away.

**Tock.**

One more and it would be time to go. Just one more. _Come on… come on! _ Ted urged it on with his mind.

**Rrrrriiiiinngg!**

The last tick was drowned out by the bell and suddenly the classroom sprang to life as the students scrambled out the door. Ted was up and out of his seat before any of the others were, but stayed by the door as the other students passed by to wait for Audrey. He spotted her fast approaching and grabbed hold of the door handle before it closed, holding it open for the junior red-head. Two other students took the opportunity as well as he held it open, exiting just before Audrey did.

"Thanks Ted," two said, a blond boy and girl. He paid them no mind as Audrey walked by him. He grinned at her as she spared him a glance and I kind smile.

"Thanks Ted," she said as she passed by, making his heart soar.

"No problem Audrey," he replied, fallowing her out the door and letting it shut behind him. He fell into step beside the artist as they walked, the students around them flowing around the two like a river. "So, are you excited about the field trip?" he asked.

"Oh, am I!" she replied happily, "I can't wait to finally venture out into the valley and see all the little trufula trees that are out there!" in her excitement she twirled around once as she hugged her sketchpad to her chest, a dreamy look in her eyes. Then, turning to him, she asked, "Is it true that swommee swans are the most beautiful birds in the world?"

Ted shrugged as the two descended the steps of the school entrance, seeing a long yellow bus ahead where the students who were going on the trip were boarding. Mrs. Rose Brown was standing by the door as the kids got on.

"I dunno," he said, "I've only seen two kinds of real birds. Swommee swans and crows."

Audrey opened her mouth to speak again, but was interrupted as Mrs. Brown called out to them, "Theodor, Audrey, hurry up please!" the two teens looked up to see that everyone else except Mrs. Brown was already on the bus and they were still halfway across the lawn from were the bus was. Feeling somewhat sheepish at having held everyone up, the two of them jogged the rest of the way and Ted hopped over the first two steps onto the bus, uttering a quick apology to the teacher.

He let Audrey sit by the window behind the bus driver before sitting by her.

"Hey Ted, long time no see!" Ted glanced up at the bus driver as Mrs. Brown boarded the yellow vehicle and the driver closed the door. Almost immediately he recognized the black haired driver that was smiling at him through the mirror above his head, though it took him a heartbeat to remember his name, but when he did, he smiled back brightly.

"Cy!" the former delivery guy waved at him in the reflection, "hey man, how have you been? I haven't seen you since I planted the first seed!"

Cy started up the bus as he answered the boy, "I've been great! I've got this new job, a bigger house, and I've even got a hot new girlfriend!"

"Really? That's great! I'm so happy for you." Cy drove out onto the main road, taking them to the newly built City Gates that was put were Ted had destroyed a part of the wall. It hadn't been completely taken down because much of the sewer and electrical systems of Thneedville were connected to it from inside.

"What's your girlfriend's name?" Audrey asked, joining in the conversation. Cy slowed the bus down as they went over some speed bumps before turning the corner.

"Her name's Heather," he said, "and like I said, she's _gorgeous!_ She's got black hair, pale skin, the most unique eyes I've ever seen…"

Cy continuedgoing on and on about Heather, his eyes almost seemed to be glowing as he spoke about her… actually… Ted rubbed his eyes and looked at Cy's eyes a little closer through the mirror, eyes narrowed slightly to focus them… they **were **glowing! It was dull, and just barely noticeable, but a sickly yellow light emanated from them as he spoke about Heather. Ted felt a shiver go up his spine as his eyes widened slightly. He glanced at Audrey to see if she'd noticed but she seemed too busy listening to the driver speak, a small smile gracing her pink lips.

Suddenly Ted felt himself jerked forward as the bus screeched to a sudden stop. He snapped his attention from the driver's eyes and to the car shaped similarly like an elephant in front of them.

"HEY, WATCH WHERE YA GOIN**'** YOU IDOT!" Cy yelled out the window, anger twisting his features. A rushed apology was called back as the car pulled forward again, rushing in the direction of Thneedville hospital after calling out another apology. Through the window on the other side of the bus, Ted caught a glimpse of a woman in a light blue dress lying on her back in the back seat with a large, swollen belly. He looked back at Cy as the bus began moving again, looking at his eyes through the mirror. They were no longer glowing, and Ted wondered briefly if he'd been imagining things or if it'd only been a trick of the light.

"Drivers these days…" Mrs. Brown commented, shaking her head slightly. She probably hadn't seen the pregnant lady.

"As I was saying," Cy continued, "it's just too bad she's mute. I can't understand her half the time when she's using sign language."

At last they came to the Thneedville City Gates that were wide open for any visitors. Although, strangely enough, none ever came. The gates were the same color as the walls that surrounded his birth city and the same height. On one door of the gate were the letters WEL, and the other had the word COME in bold black letters.

"Alright Ted," said Cy, looking at the teen through the mirror, "which way do we go?"  
"Huh? o-oh…" Ted said, coming out of his slight daze, "uh, just keep going straight for now."

They drove on for a while through the vast light green terrain, grass having grown and replacing what was once a wasteland. It was dotted here and there with the bright, warm colors of the trufula saplings. Some of the other students wowed and awed as they looked out at it through the windows, others bragged about having already ventured out to explore. They drove smoothly over the newly built road and came to the newly built bridge. (Made entirely out of plastic.) It was light grey and rose in a high arch, but not so high that a vehicle couldn't drive over it. Beneath it was a deep trench in which a small, brownish stream flowed. There was still pollution in the air and rain that fell, but not as much as there had been when O'Hare was still around. As they drove over the bridge a lone swommee swan flew over head of them. A brown haired boy ran excitedly to the other side of the bus.

"Oh!" he squealed, almost in a way that would be considered girly, "look! Look! Looklooklooklook!" Everyone on the bus except for Ted and Cy, rushed to see the bird, Audrey jumping over Ted in her excitement. Her hand pressed on his leg for but a second, but it was enough to send a red blush rushing to his cheeks. The teens wowed and awed at the orange bird as they watched it. When the swommee swan was but an orange spec in the blue sky, Mrs. Brown called to have the students sit back down.

"Ok kids, please be seated." The students reluctantly did as they were told, and Ted stood up to let Audrey sit back down.

"Did you see it Ted?" she asked excitedly as he sat down again, "it was so beautiful!"

"Yeah," he said, looking her in her eyes with a soft smile, "it was really pretty." But it wasn't the bird he was thinking of, it was Audrey. Ted turned his gaze to the road again, then glanced out the window on the other side of the bus. To Cy he said, "Turn off the road here," he pointed to the opposite side he was on.

The roundish, black haired man obliged wordlessly and drove off the road. Not too long after, with the occasional bump in the ground that made the bus bounce slightly, The Once-ler's Lurkim was finally coming into view.

"Oh my goodness!" said Mrs. Brown, putting a hand to her chest in surprise and excitement, glancing at Ted, "is that _The Once-ler's_ _house_?"

The students on his side of the bus all turned to their attention to the view in the front of the bus as Ted nodded once in confirmation.

"That's right Mrs. Brown, that's the Once-ler's house." He replied happily, and then called out to the rest of the class over his shoulder, "we're almost there folks!"

The classroom cheered happily, a few pumping their fists in the air enthusiastically. He glanced at Audrey who was beaming at him and she gave his hand a quick, light squeeze before just as quickly letting it go again. It sent butterflies fluttering in his stomach and an even deeper blush sprung up on his face, a dreamy expression clouding his brown eyes. But Audrey didn't see any of it as she turned forward again.

As the bus pulled to a stop a little ways from the Lurkim, The Once-ler was already there, waiting for them with his hands behind his back and a warm smile on his face beneath his bushy white mustache. He waved at the students on the yellow vehicle as the door opened to let everyone off, and the students waved back, some shouting happy hello's. Ted was the first one out of his seat and he jumped to the last step at the entrance and waved to the tall elder happily.

"hey Mr. Once-ler!" he called, "how are you?" he leaped of and jogged to the green clad man, the rest of the students and Mrs. Brown fallowing.

* * *

**I would write more, but it's like, 3:32 in the morning and I need some sleep. I hope it was better than the last two chapters. Please, leave a review and make me happy! Reviews will be like cough drops that taste good. **


End file.
